Bright Changes
by Crysie
Summary: Yesterday marked my 1 year of being on FFN, so I wrote a Taito to celebrate! Matt has the similest problem of his light burning out, and Tai has to come and change the lightbulb. Very silly and fluffy!


Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
Wow, I've been on FFN for a year. And what a year it's been! Anyway, I'm looking back and all of my old stuff is Mimato/Taiora/Takari. ICK! Yay for Taito, which obviously, this one-shot story is ^^ Enjoy!  
  
  
Bright Changes  
by Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
The snow glittered from the early evening moonlight, which Matt marveled at. It seemed to be calling to him, the snow that is. He almost wanted to run outside in play in it... Almost. Two things stopped him. One, he's a grown man at eighteen. Eighteen year olds _don't_ go playing in the snow. Secondly, Tai was coming later that evening and he did not want to ruin his perfect hair.  
  
Tai. What a name. He wasn't even sure what the meaning was, but he was sure it went along the lines of God-like' or perfect'. It had to be, for that was what Tai was: perfect in every way.  
  
Okay, so that wasn't exactly true... Tai's flaws were endless. He was clumsy, loud, and had an odd style of hair. It was what made Tai though; it was what caused Matt to be attracted to him. Flaws were sometimes what made a person perfect, which was in Tai's case.  
  
A flicker caused Matt to blink and look away from the glittering snow, his attention drawn to the flickering light overhead. He stared at it, watching the light dance a dark step. Finally, the light stopped dancing, and unfortunately, the light went out.  
  
Matt sat in the dark, blinking. It finally occurred to him to stand up and find a light bulb in his apartment kitchen, which is what he did. First he searched the cupboards above the sink, but the only thing he found were dishes. Then he got the brilliant idea of searching through the cupboards below the sink, where house appliances were most likely kept.   
  
The closest thing he found to a light bulb was a flashlight. Taking the flashlight, he turned it on and went in search of the phone. If he didn't have a light bulb, Tai would. Besides, this would mean Tai is coming over sooner then later and that he could hang around longer. That brought a smile to Matt's face.  
  
There seemed to be objects scattered everywhere in the living room, and the first thought that came to Matt's mind was to clean his apartment as soon as the light bulb was replaced. However, very quickly did he find the phone and shine the flashlight on it to dial Tai's number.  
  
Yagami residence.  
  
Hi Kari, it's Matt. Is your brother there?  
  
Hold on, she said. Tai! Phone for you! It's the aliens saying they want their fungus cookies back!  
  
Tell them they can have them! I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind too much, Matt could hear Tai saying.   
  
Hi Tai.  
  
Tai snorted. Have you ever noticed that my name rhymes with   
  
Well now that you mention it... Matt said thoughtfully, beginning to become lost in his thoughts.  
  
Are we still on for later tonight? At around eleven? Tai asked, breaking Matt from his thoughts.  
  
Yes. Actually, I was hoping you would come over now. And bring a light bulb with you.  
  
What? A light bulb? Why?  
  
My living room light bulb burnt out and it's really dark.  
  
Aww, is Matty-kins afraid of the dark?  
  
Very funny, Tai. Very funny, Matt said sarcastically, shining the flashlight around him. He could have swore he heard a noise...  
  
Fine. I'll come now. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there.  
  
Matt smiled in the darkness, unconscious that he was twisting the phone cord with his fingers. Okay. See you then, he said, hanging up the phone.  
  
The next fifteen minutes seemed to crawl by slowly. Matt couldn't do much as a result of the light being out, and even though this only affected his living room, he really wasn't in the mood to be anywhere else. He could watch for Tai this way.  
  
When Tai did finally show , Matt had to wander back through the messy living room to reach him. He opened the door, receiving a smile from the person on the other side.  
  
Are you going to let me in or make me stand out here?  
  
Matt quickly apologized and let Tai in.  
  
Here's my bag, Tai said, and here's your stupid light bulb.  
  
Matt smiled and took the light bulb from Tai. Thanks. Now let's change it. I'll go get you a chair.  
  
Why do I have to change it? It's your house.  
  
Because I don't want to.  
  
Oh yeah, that's an excuse, Tai muttered sarcastically. Why don't you turn on the kitchen light? Then it would be bright enough to see something. I can barely see you!'  
  
Matt blushed slightly. I was - uh - conserving electricity.  
  
Right. Just admit it: I thought of something before you!  
  
In your dreams, Tai.  
  
Tai laughed and shuffled past Matt. Give me the light bulb, he insisted, taking it from Matt's grasp. They say you should change a light bulb when the switch is turned off so you're not at a risk of electrocuting yourself.  
  
That would be smart, I guess... See Tai, this is why I need you to do these things for me.  
  
Tai laughed and began to reach up. I wish I was taller so this would be easier to reach.  
  
Matt watched Tai stretching up to reach the light bulb. He glanced down for only a moment and was listening to the sounds metal unscrewing when there was a loud yelp from Tai, followed by the sound of glass breaking.  
  
Tai! Are you okay?! he demanded, dropping to his knees instantly. Quickly he began to shake the brunette that had his eyes closed. Oh God, was he electrocuted? What do you do when someone does get electrocuted?  
  
Tai didn't seem to be responding to his shaking, and Matt was feeling quite panicked. The blonde's minds began to run over the possibilities of him being brain damaged now or even possibly dead. An idea struck and he quickly ran his hand over Tai's body to his neck to check for a pulse, also running his hand over his chest. When this occurred, Matt could feel Tai jump, and slowly the brown eyes opened.  
  
You _really_ know how to disturb someone when they're taking a mini-nap. Changing light bulbs is a lot of work, Tai said, sitting up and wiping his forehead, also trying to prevent himself from laughing, which wasn't working too well. Small chuckles were escaping his mouth and it was visibly clear that he was twitching from trying to keep it in.  
  
You jerk! I really thought you had gotten hurt!  
  
Now Tai didn't bother hiding his laughter. Hilarity expressed his face as he continued to laugh. Matt, being a bit annoyed that Tai faked being dead _and _didn't change the light bulb, was not impressed.  
  
You broke the light bulb, you know. Now we have to be careful not to step on glass because we can't see anything due to the light bulb _still_ not changed.  
  
Don't sweat bullets over something this stupid. Besides, I brought another one.  
  
Matt just stared blankly, waiting for an explanation.  
  
I always bring extras just-  
  
You mean you had planned this, and therefore brought an extra light bulb, Matt offered.  
  
Something like that...  
  
Shaking his head, Matt helped Tai to his feet. How are we going to change it? I'm afraid you're going to step on glass trying to get the other light bulb.  
  
Who says I'm going to get it? You can; you're the one who wants this.  
  
Ugh! Why me?! Why me? Matt exploded, running a hand through his hair. He was still muttering the same thing when Tai pushed past Matt.  
  
I don't know why you are so incompetent. All you needed to do this entire time is turn on the kitchen light so that we get enough light in here.  
  
Stop using big words; it scares me, Matt said, following the shadow of Tai through the dark. Besides, I already said I want to conserve energy. Does that mean anything to you?  
  
It means that you are so set on being right that you have to think of a lame excuse like that, Tai replied dryly.  
  
Matt was about to say something back when Tai flicked on the light and at the same time, turned around to grin at Matt.  
  
You clean this mess up and I'll change it, Tai ordered, beginning to make his way back through the semi-lighted living room, careful not to step on any glass.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt turned to find a dust pan and broom to sweep the glass up. When he finished, he found Tai finished his part too.  
  
Burn brightly, my friend, Tai whispered, turning on the living room light.   
  
Tai, did you just talk to the light bulb?  
  
Actually, I meant that comment for you.  
  
You did? the blonde asked, not hiding his confusion.  
  
I was just lighting the way for you by turning on this light.  
  
  
  
Don't play stupid, Tai said, sitting on the couch. He motioned for Matt to sit down next to him, which is what he did. It's obvious you're in love with me.  
  
A blank stare was all Tai received from Matt.   
  
You like - or love - me. I'm not upset or anything. In fact, I'm flattered.  
  
Y-you are?  
  
Yes. Actually, you want to know something?  
  
Matt nodded uncertainly, biting his lip.  
  
I think I love you too, he replied, leaning forward so that his mouth was right in front of Matt's. He licked his lips anxiously and whispered, I'm going to kiss you now.  
  
It was then that Matt licked his lips and highly anticipated the kiss from Tai, which happened no longer than a second later. His mouth seemed to be waiting for this moment forever, and he melted into the kiss and all surroundings faded. Tai and him; him and Tai: that's all there was.   
  
Tai pulled away and placed a few brief kisses on Matt's soft lips and tender jaw line, but after a few minutes pulled away altogether.  
  
You kissed me, Matt whispered, his index finger rising to touch his lips where Tai's were only moments before.   
  
Yeah. That's what I intended.  
  
You kissed me, he stated again, looking away from Tai's staring eyes. They seemed to be boring into him, trying to reason with him in some sort of way.  
  
You've already said that, Tai said calmly. Don't pretend that you didn't want this.  
  
I don't know.  
  
Don't lie, he said in that same, calm voice that was almost making Matt more anxious and nervous rather than soothing. I've known you like me for ages, but it took a lot of courage for me to do that.  
  
But how?  
  
Let's just say I have my resources...  
  
TK, obviously! I'm going to kill him later!   
  
Tai only laughed. If he hadn't said anything, then I wouldn't have confessed, now would I?  
  
I guess not... Matt said slowly, and then jumped away from Tai. This is moving so quickly. You just kissed me and said you love me and now we're suddenly involved and you're all calm about it, which is freaking me out!  
  
I don't expect us to be involved' right away. We should take things slowly. The next thing Tai admitted caused him to blush and look away, I'm calm because I've been practicing on a mirror.  
  
The kissing too?  
  
Tai nodded slowly, blushing even more, which caused Matt to laugh and sit back next to Tai.  
  
You're right, I have liked you for a very, very long time.  
  
Now aren't you glad the light showed us the way?  
  
The meaning of this caused Matt to blink, and slowly he nodded. That's what light does, I guess: shows people their paths.  
  
  
The End  
  
If you don't get the end meaning, don't worry about it. I've been stuck on symbolism too long. Damn English teacher. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and reviews are greatly appreciated, especially for me being here for 1 year ^-^  



End file.
